Recuerdos
by Haru Kiranova
Summary: ¿Ya nos conociamos de antes?. Una historia SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir, traigo una nueva idea en mente. Cambié un poco mi forma de narrativa (Tal vez influenciada por las novelas de Haruhi Suzumiya). A mi me gusta, espero que a ustedes también.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_- Capítulo 1

Lentamente, entré a la habitación oscura. Ya me habían advertido antes, que no entrara aquí, pero mi curiosidad se avivó en cuanto escuché su nombre. ¿Qué misterios guardabas en este lugar? Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

La oscuridad era combinada con un extraño y espeso ambiente. Un fuerte olor era despedido desde el fondo de este sitio, sin embargo, la penumbra evitaba que viera la fuente de esa putrefacta sensación. Sí, putrefacta sería la palabra indicada, como si, hubiera un cadáver dentro. Trago un poco de saliva haciéndola sonar al pasar por mi garganta mientras cubro un poco mi nariz, ¿Quién podría dormir aquí?

Aún cuando sea un lugar inhóspito, si alguien es capaz de vivir aquí, debe haber al menos una fuente de luz. Rápidamente pongo mi mano en la pared, buscando alguna especie de interruptor. Camino guiándome solo con mi tacto sobre el muro, voy tropezando con las cosas en el suelo, pero no puedo imaginarme lo que son. Al parecer, son objetos hechos de madera y metal.

Mi nerviosismo aumenta con cada paso, el eco de mis pisadas resuena por todo el lugar. Continúo buscando inútilmente a ciegas, cuando golpeo algo con mi pierna y caigo al suelo. Alguna especie de líquido está por todo el suelo. Casi resbalando, imagino miles de sustancias posibles. Y justo cuando estaba al borde del miedo, encuentro el interruptor. Click. Hasta este diminuto sonido suena por toda la habitación, y mis ojos se abren de par en par. Rápidamente retrocedo con miedo, cuando mi espalda se topa con algo.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"

"Ahhhh"

Lancé un grito que llegó a escucharse quizá hasta el pasillo. La habitación estaba decorada con cuerpos humanos colgados en ganchos sangrantes sobre las paredes.

El suelo, cubierto con una sustancia roja, parecía bastante sucio y, al fondo, una mesa con algunos instrumentos que hacían recordar las cámaras de tortura medievales. Sin embargo, el motivo de mi sorpresa fue la persona que estaba en la puerta, con una mirada asesina, me dijo:

"¿No me escuchaste?, te pregunté ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÏ DEIDARA?"

Tal vez sea mejor contarlo todo desde el principio.

Aquel día, tres chicos venían directo a mi casa. Vivía bastante alejado de cualquier zona poblada, así que no pude evitar preguntarme qué rayos querían. Pero no había tiempo, si eran alguna organización gubernamental, estaba acabado. Mi vida como criminal apenas comenzaba y no podía darme el lujo de ir a prisión. Así que entré rápidamente a la casa y oculté algunas trampas en el camino.

Luego de esconderme perfectamente, muchas explosiones se escucharon. Ah, qué hermoso sonido. Pero algo no andaba bien, pues tras accionar las primeras trampas, deberían quedar totalmente calcinados, pero sus pisadas seguían acercandosé.

Al instante, escuche personas caminando sobre el fino piso de madera de la sala principal.

"¿Aquí vive Deidara el criminal?" Dijo una voz que sonaba bastante aterradora.

Sería estúpido responder a semejante pregunta. Aí que me quede aquí, callado. Tarde o temprano tienen que irse.

"Tal parece que no, vaya, no hay tiempo que perder y no pienso esperar mucho tiempo, mi paciencia tiene un límite. Busqueoslo."

Ese hombre era especialmente terrorífico. Lo puedes saber con sólo ver su rostro cubierto por una especie de pañuelo y un sombrero de paja. Sólo su mirada era visible, una mirada completamente llena de ira. Entonces, entendí que no había nada más que hacer. Si comenzaban a buscarme y me encontraban, los cargos serían aún más graves.

"Bien, bien, me han encontrado, ¿Vienen para llevarme a la cárcel?" La verdad no me importaba, después de todo, decidí vivir solo y no preocuparme por nada.

"¿Cárcel? ¿De qué hablas? Hemos venido para llevarte con el amo Pein-sama de Akatsuki"

"¿Akatsuki? Jamás había oido eso. ¿Y qué pasa si me rehusó?"

"Este tipo ya me está colmando la paciencia, si te niegas no tengo más opción que llevarte a la fuerza"

A la fuerza, vaya, no me gustaría que este tipo peleara conmigo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ir voluntariamente con ellos sería algo así como un suicidio, mejor trataré de escapar en el calor de la batalla. "¿Y creen que iré así como así? Vamos, ¡Peleen!"

El aterrador sujeto se preparó para lanzarse sobre mí, cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que venía acompañado. Uno de ellos, era alto y tenía unas extrañas agallas y colmillos que lo hacían parecer un tiburón, tal vez lo más llamativo en él, era su espada cubierta por una especié de vendaje. El otro, el chico que se interpuso, se veía muy serio. Sus cabellos eran color negro, y bajo sus ojos se asomaban unas marcas color negro, tal parece que son ojeras.

"Yo me ocuparé de él, no hace falta que te metas Akasuna, además, me interesa este chico." Dijo, y aunque el otro hombre parecía inconforme, permaneció ahí, al margen de todo, con una mirada inmutable. Cabe destacar, que la manera de vestir de estos tipos era bastante peculiar, no sólo por sus sombreros de paja que les cubría la mitad del rostro, sino por unas extrañas capas con decorados de nubes rojas en ellos. Entonces me puse en posición de batalla, tal vez no esperan los tipos de jutsus que utilizo, se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

"Vamos, ven por mí."

Lleve mis manos a las bolsas que estaban en mi cintura, y con un rápido movimiento, le arrojé una sustancia blanca a la cara, en un instante realicé los sellos necesarios, y con un grito, mi arcilla explotó.

"¡Katsu!"

Su cuerpo, cayó al suelo como un costal. Mi arte venció, le gané a ese tipo. Aunque era fácil saberlo, pero... Esperen un segundo, que es esta sensación. Volteo suavemente a mi espalda, y veo a ese hombre parado como si nada. Hace apenas un minuto que lo había hecho explotar, ¿Acaso no sucedió así?... ¿¡Genjutsu!?

"Ja, claro, desde el momento en que viste a sus ojos" Dijo el sujeto de la espada.

"¿Sus ojos?" Miré con miedo a sus ojos, no podía ser, el tan temible doujutsu de Konoha...Sharingan. Entonces, desapareció separándose en muchos cuervos negros. Y en un instante, estaba detrás de mí. Entonces, sentí como un filo me atravesaba. Caí al suelo sobre mi espalda. Volteé a mi derecha, y estaba el otro sujeto, el de los ojos terroríficos, y alcancé a oír de sus labios:

"Esperaba más de ti, Dei-chan"

"¿Eh?" Me desmayé en ese momento

Y bueno, en resumen fui traído aquí por la fuerza. Cuando me explicaron que eran una organización secreta por un futuro mejor, me pareció que era un nombre demasiado refinado, tal vez quedaría mejor "sociedad criminal para dominar el mundo", pero si me atreviera a hacer ese comentario, seguro que algo me ocurre.

Después de dos semanas de confinamiento voluntario en mi habitación designada, decidí echar un vistazo a la guarida. Cuando encontré una puerta que me llamó la atención. En un pequeño rótulo decía "Akasuna no Sasori". ¿Escorpión?, vaya apodos que se pone ese tal Akasuna. Y aún siendo una estúpida idea, se me ocurrió entrar aquí.

Y llegamos hasta este momento. En cuanto me giré y grité de miedo, la sorpresa me inundó.

Un joven chico de mirada penetrante y cabellos rojo como una flama, estaba posado ante mí. ¿Quién era él?

"Una vez más, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Ah, discúlpeme señor Escorpión" Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

"Lo haces sonar como un apodo cuando en realidad es mi nombre, Sasori-sama para ti."

Mi lengua comenzó a trabarse, y titubeando sólo pude decir

"Ah...sí...disculpe...Sa...Sa...Sasori...sama"

"Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Quien te da derecho de entrar a mi habitación?"

Sin lugar a dudas, era la misma voz de aquel personaje, pero, este Sasori era bastante diferente. Era guapo y misterioso, el otro parecía no tener nada más que odio. O tal vez fue mi imaginación.

De una patada, me sacó de su cuarto, y reafirmando con una peligrosa mirada me dijo:

"No quiero, que se vuelva a repetir."

"Claro, discul..." Y me interrumpió con un portazo. Pude escuchar chapoteos al ritmo de sus pisadas, seguro por la sangre. ¿Cómo podía vivir en semejante lugar?, en fin, ese es su problema.

Cuando miré al escritorio al fondo de su habitación, me pareció ver un portarretratos, ¿Será que oculta su tristeza?. No estoy realmente interesado, pero me intriga, ya que aparenta todo lo contrario. Como sea, el ha sido el único con el que hablado en todo este tiempo, aunque sólo hayan sido gritos.

Camino lentamente a mi habitación, cuando otro personaje se me acerca. Iba yo mirando al suelo, sólo he podido ver sus sandalias. Lentamente levanto la vista y veo ahí, al hombre causante de toso esto. Ese extraño moreno usuario del sharingan.

"Hola, quisiera disculparme contigo, ¿Me permites acompañarte a tu cuarto?"

Me parece verlo mucho más amable que la otra vez. Bien, creo que no pasa nada. Volteo, y me parece escuchar que alguien nos espía. ¿Será?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. Aquí tienen un capítulo más. Pues, la verdad creo que quedó muy bien. No sé, hoy estoy muy animado, y tal vez me sentí muy inspirado para escribir esto. Espero que les guste, nos vemos!!

* * *

_**Recuerdos: Capítulo 2**_

"Tu nombre es Deidara...-san, verdad"

"Oh, no te preocupes, olvida el keigo y dime sólo Deidara" Por alguna razón ya me inspiraba mucha confianza, aunque noto algo de tensión entre nosotros. Sus puños están cerrados, y, ¿Por qué estamos sentados al borde de mi cama?

"Muchas gracias Deidara"

Este chico de cabellos negros es uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, una organización a la que fui recientemente integrado, a la fuerza, claro está. Su nombre es:

"Uchiha Itachi, disculpa no habértelo dicho antes"

Uchiha... ¿Itachi? He oído extraños rumores sobre un sujeto que llegó a destruir a su propio clan. ¿De verdad será él? Bien, creo que ser un criminal es una especie de requisito para estar aquí. No sólo porque yo sea una especie de fugitivo, sino por aquel hombre.

"También me quisiera disculpar por las acciones de Sasori, estoy seguro que él también lo siente"

"Oh, no te preocupes" Sí, Sasori, me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes. Sonará extraño, pero aún cuando su habitación parece de la de un asesino serial, su rostro no lo aparenta. No es por nada, pero es bastante guapo.

"Y bien, Itachi-san, ¿Querías hablarme de algo?" Si no lo pregunto ahora, será más difícil romper el hielo después.

"Sólo quería decirte una insignificante cosa"

"¿Te escucho?"

"Me interesas mucho."

Y se me acercó lentamente con una cara de total seriedad. Me encantaría haber visto la expresión que tengo. Según yo, mis ojos deben estar completamente abiertos al igual que mi boca. Siento un poco sudorosas mis manos y mi corazón late más rápido conforme se acerca a mi rostro.

Lentamente, la distancia entre nosotros se acorta. A escasos centímetros de mi rostro, puedo sentir su cálida y apresurada respiración.

Poco a poco, siento como sus labios tocan a los míos. Una pequeña gota de saliva resbala fuera de mi boca. Inconscientemente cierro los ojos.

Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo. En un instante se encuentran acariciando suavemente mi larga cabellera, y al siguiente recorriendo el borde de mi rostro. Un cosquilleo dentro de mí se hace presente y hace que emita pequeñas exclamaciones desde el fondo de mi pecho. Escalofríos recorren cada una de las partes de mí, es una sensación tan grande, una sensación tan hermosa e indescriptible.

Mis labios juegan con los suyos, y danzan con una armonía celestial. Me pregunto ¿Por qué hago esto?. Bueno, en realidad no importa, ya estamos aquí, y me siento completamente en el paraíso.

A la misma velocidad como nos unimos, comenzamos a separarnos. Siento que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se ha incrementado al menos uno o dos grados. No puedo ni imaginar el rubor de mis mejillas. Cuando empiezo a abrir mis ojos, la figura de un ángel comienza a dibujarse ante mí. Poco a poco, mi visión se estabiliza, y me percato de que sonríe hacía mi.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Sólo una muestra de mi interés sobre ti."

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Aún con la duda en mi cabeza, tengo ganas de levantarme y detenerlo, pero, mis piernas no responden. A punto de salir, noto su cara de seriedad, y al instante, una malévola mueca escapa de su rostro.

Me recuesto en mi cama, me cubro con las sábanas, y trato de dormir. Aún cuando en mi mente hay tantas cosas que producen el insomnio, logré conciliar el sueño.

_"¡Dei-chaaan!, Mira lo que hice"_

_"Es hermoso. Genial castillo de arena."_

_"Gracias, aunque es raro hacerlos sin estar en una playa de verdad"_

_"Debe ser divertido vivir en un lugar con tanta arena."_

_"Claro que sí. Pero en cierta forma te envidio."_

_"No, no lo hagas por favor. De hecho, me encantaría vivir como tú."_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_"¡¡Dei-chan!!, ¡No te vayas!"_

_"No te preocupes, volveré a visitarte pronto. Así que seca esas lágrimas y dame una gran sonrisa."_

_"...Bueno..."_

_"Así se hace, te extrañaré...Danna."_

"Waaaaaa" Me despierto sobresaltado. "¿Un sueño?" Sí, de alguna manera, mi mente me juega extrañas bromas, pero esto es demasiado. Parecía tan real, aunque, no logre verle la cara a ese niño. ¿Y qué fue eso de danna?, vaya, debo estar volviéndome loco.

Un nuevo día se presenta. El sol se alza en lo alto del cielo. Hay una nota en la mesa de mi cuarto, la cual resulta ser la única decoración aparte de una patética cama y una lámpara que apenas e iluminaba el lugar. Su contenido era sencillo: "Reunión en la sala principal a las 12 en punto." No tenía un reloj, así que será mejor ir rápido y tratar de no ser el último. Habrá que cooperar, no quiero terminar como uno de los cuerpos que había en la habitación de Sasori.

Me puse rápido el traje con el cual había sido raptado y encontré a su lado una de las inconfundibles capas de esta organización. Me la probé y no me quedaba tan mal. Me coloqué un extraño instrumento en el ojo que había estado fabricando por meses. Me arreglé una sencilla coleta y dejando caer mi cabello sobre mi lado izquierdo, salí de mi habitación.

Llegué al salón designado, extrañamente todos estaban ya ahí. ¿Ya serán las doce? Supongo que no es tan importante. Hay una enorme mesa con ocho sillas alrededor. En cada una de ellas, hay un sujeto de lo más extraño. Hay un tipo con ojos violeta, uno con la cara cubierta casi del todo, el ya conocido Itachi y el hombre de la espada, hay uno en especial que aparenta ser una especie de planta carnívora, ¿Será un disfraz?, bien, a estas alturas, nada me sorprendería. También está el pelirrojo que tanto terror me da, y a su lado, está mi asiento.

Nos sentamos todos, y al final, en la última silla, una chica de cabellos azules y una hermosa mirada, llega y ocupa su lugar.

"Pein-sama es incapaz de acompañarnos, así que les comunicaré sus deseos."

¿Ah?, ese Pein debe ser el líder, bueno, no esperaba verlo, debe ser aún más terrorífico que ese tal Sasori.

"Como ustedes ya saben, Orochimaru ha abandonado Akatsuki, por lo que fue reclutado un reemplazo. Su nombre es Deidara, un criminal de rango S de la aldea de la roca."

"¿La roca eh?" Alcanzo a escuchar que el pelirrojo dice. ¿Qué le parece tan extraño?

"Al ocupar su lugar, también tendrá al mismo compañero. Sasori, tú y Deidara trabajarán juntos."

¿Cómo?...no puede ser, cualquiera menos él. Por favor no con él. Preferiría ir con Itachi-san. Será mejor disimular, así no me matarán.

"Alguna objeción" Dice la chica. Aunque claro, una objeción en un ambiente tan tenso cono éste, resultaría en una masacre, así que será mejor no decir nada.

"Entonces eso es todo. Vayan a cumplir sus órdenes"

Bueno, a fin de cuentas, creo que no puede ser tan malo. Sasori se acerca a mí, y cuando me dispongo a saludarlo, me dice fríamente:

"Si te interpones...Te mato."


	3. Chapter 3

Sí, un poco más de historia. Por desgracia, en este capitulo hay muy poco (por no decir nada) de yaoi. Es más como un capítulo de enlace a lo que vendrá después. Es como esos capítulos aburridos que uno se salta, pero que cuando avanza la trama, uno se queda sin enterarse y regresa a ver el capítulo (ja, ni yo me entendí).

En fin, en el próximo capitulo, una gran sorpresa.

* * *

_**Recuerdos: Capitulo 3**_

Estoy más que seguro que el mundo está en mi contra. No sólo fui arrastrado por la fuerza a esta casa de locos, sino que ahora ponen a un lunático a mi lado. Debe ser cosa del karma, aunque no siento que merezca todo esto.

Un escenario completamente sofocante y deprimente, se alzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Enormes mares de arena se extendían a kilómetros de distancia. Sólo era tierra muerta, incapaz de dar vida. De vez en cuando, encontrábamos una que otra roca, la cual albergaba a algunos insectos y reptiles, dando un aspecto aún más tétrico.

Bien, lo mejor será intentar romper el hielo y disculparme por lo de antes, aunque con él, nunca se sabe lo que pasará. Claro, si me hubiera tocado en el equipo de Itachi-san, otra cosa sería, pero creo que está con ese tal Kisame. Bien, ha llegado la hora, que le diré, creo que debo comenzar con una simple presentación.

"Sasori-sama, no sé si lo sepa. Mi nombre es Deidara, encantado en conocerlo." Bien, una sonrisa, una sonrisa. Esperemos que conteste algo.

"..."

El silencio se hace más y más estresante. La tensión aumenta. Creo que estoy sudando. No es que quiera dar una buena impresión, es sólo que me conviene no tener problemas con él.

"Sí...soy de la aldea de la roca, pero desde hace unos meses vivo fuera. Se podría decir que me "escapé" de ahí, te diré que-..."

"Ya sé que te llamas Deidara, Konan lo dijo. Sé que eres de la aldea de la roca por tu banda. Y no me importa saber nada sobre ti, así que si no es nada sobre la misión, no digas nada."

"¿Eh?, ah...claro." Más explícito no pudo ser. Aunque a mí sí me interesa saber sobre él. ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene?, bien, mientras no me afecte, no pasa nada.

Y así, continuamos caminando por unas cuatro horas seguidas, ¿Acaso no está agotado? Como sea, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, después de todo, la misión consiste en reunir información sobre los alrededores de la aldea de la arena, no es muy difícil, pero se dice que el kazekage es nuestro objetivo, o más bien, la criatura encerrada en su interior.

Noto que me voltea a ver. Seguro que voy jadeando, en un ambiente desértico como éste, es fácil deshidratarse, además, me duelen ya los pies. Se detiene en seco y me dice:

"Creo que es momento de descansar"

Esperaba que lo dijeras. A propósito, creo que la razón de que no se canse, es que no está caminando él sólo. Se transporta dentro de un traje bastante peculiar. Es el mismo que había visto antes, el de la mirada asesina. Ahora entiendo, es un marionetista y de alguna forma, controla ese cuerpo desde adentro. Creo que es una buena estrategia de defensa, pero aún así, debe tener mucho calor ahí dentro.

Sin saber cómo, encontramos un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto, a esto se le llama suerte. Me recargo en el único árbol que hay por aquí, aunque claro, es un lugar tan desolado que deprime un poco. Meto mis manos en las bolsas que hay en mi cinturón, y tomo un poco de arcilla. Bien, si vamos a estar aquí por un rato, mejor me entretengo en algo.

Con mis manos comienzo a moldear una figurita, ¿Que será bueno?, tal vez una con gran concentración de chakra, así la explosión será más fuerte. Sí, con esto bastará.

"..." Aún sentado bajo el ardiente sol, parece bastante inmutable y silencioso. No me extrañaría que no sintiera, pues nadie en esta organización es normal.

Bien, con esto bastará. Hago unos cuantos sellos con las manos y mi creación aumenta su tamaño. Sí, es perfecta la forma. Volteo a ver a mi compañero, y lo noto un poco interesado en mi figurilla. Se impresionará más al ver el gran final. Sí, eso es. Me levanto, hago una pose heroica, y tomo un poco de aire. Lanzo mi creación, la cual parece cobrar vida, y en el momento justo grito con todas mis fuerzas:

"¡KATSU!"

Mi hermosa creación explota en miles de fragmentos de bellos colores en todas las tonalidades. Ha sido un trabajo magistral. Una hermosa obra de arte.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Sabía que caería ante el encanto de mi arte. Es hora de presumir un poco.

"Esa es sólo una muestra de mis poderes. ¡Explosiones! No hay nada mejor que ellas, es por eso que soy un artista, mi arte es... ¡Una explosión!"

"Arte, ¿huh?"

¿A qué viene ese "Huh"?, no le gustó mi hermosa explosión. Tal vez si digo unas cuantas cosas más, logre que se interese.

"Algo que dura un instante, algo que vive y muere, algo efímero, ese es mi arte."

"Hmp, que tonterías."

¿Tonterías? Demonios, ya me está colmando la paciencia. ¿Acaso no puede decir algo un poco más amable?

"Para mí, el arte no es efímero, sino todo lo contrario. Algo que perdura por siempre. Debe ser algo que esté ahí siempre que lo quieras admirar, algo que jamás se aparte de tu lado. Algo que te acompañe siempre que lo necesites. Algo completamente eterno."

Es la primera vez que lo oigo decir algo. Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo así antes. Pero se equivoca, el arte no es eterno, el arte es hermoso por el simple hecho de disfrutarlo un momento.

"Claro que no, el verdadero arte es efímero, escuchaste...e-fí-me-ro."

"Deidara...me estás haciendo enojar, nada es más artísticos que cientos de marionetas que estén ahí por siempre. Cuerpos eternos, ¡vida eterna!"

Bien, eso explica los cuerpos en su habitación. Pero ya me cansé de estar peleando, será mejor dejarlo ganar esta vez. Por suerte, este oasis significa que estamos cerca de la civilización, pues las ciudades se construyen en torno a lugares con agua.

"Creo que es hora de seguir."

"Adelántate Deidara, me quiero lavar un poco antes de continuar."

"Como quieras."

Y, cuando comenzaba a alejarme, se escucho un clic, seguido de golpeteos en el suelo. Seguro se está despojando de su armadura. Creo que no habrá problema si lo espío un poco.

Sigilosamente, regreso al lugar donde descansábamos. Cuando el chico pelirrojo estaba de rodillas ante la pequeñísima fuente de agua. Sus ojos, parecían tan inexpresivos como siempre. Cuando me acerqué un poco más, un nudo cerró mi garganta e inconscientemente me lleve las manos a la boca.

¿Rojo? Sus lágrimas eran de un color carmesí que entonaba perfectamente con sus ojos. En contraste con su blanca e inmaculada piel, lograban una perfección incomparable. Este momento, esta imagen. Por si sola, esta situación es arte.

"No cabe duda, es él." Con sus manos, toma un poco de agua y la lleva a su rostro. Comienza a frotarse con tal inocencia que le hace parecer un chiquillo. "No esperaba verlo así. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero, no sé cómo hacerlo." Toma una gran bocanada de aire y lanza un suspiro. Entonces voltea y mira el azul del cielo. Parece que aún en un lugar tan deprimente, hay un poco de belleza.

Será mejor retirarme en silencio. Comienzo a caminar hacia atrás, cuando choco contra un pequeño montículo de piedras. El diminuto ruido sería imperceptible, sin embargo al estar tan solos se vuelve un sonido penetrante.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Ah, pues...Soy yo, Sasori-sama."

"Deidara, como hayas escuchado lo que decía, ahora sí te mato."

"Mis disculpas Sasori-sama. Es que, no pude evitar la curiosidad"

Pero por alguna razón no parece enojado. Ahora que lo noto, las gotas de agua resbalan por su rostro, aunque algunas de ellas han humedecido sus rojos cabellos, dándoles un aspecto aún más hermoso. Un pequeño mechón se ha pegado a su frente, pero no le importa y sólo mueve su pelo para secarlo un poco. Su expresión ha cambiado completamente, además parece que ahora es un lugar más íntimo. No me extrañaría que ahora me contara sobre algún mal recuerdo y llorara sobre mi hombro, después de todo, aún con su instinto asesino, sigue siendo un humano.

"Bueno, en parte me alegro de que escucharas. Creo que llegó la hora de contarte una cosa."

"¿Qué será?" Me intriga, hablaremos de sus ojos, o tal vez de arte. No sé, pero creo que será interesante.

"Sabes, tú y yo, ya nos conocíamos."


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo a su historia "Recuerdos". Pues la historia avanza cada vez más lenta, y ahora un gran gran gran acontecimiento. Espero que les guste este capitulo, que a diferencia de los demás, será narrado en tercera persona.

Nos vemos!!

* * *

_**Recuerdos: Capítulo 4**_

"Abuela, ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?"

"Son gente muy importante, tú no los conoces, pero ellos harán que nuestro país sea mejor."

"Ah sí."

Era una época de paz por todo el mundo. Las grandes aldeas en constantes conflictos, comenzaban a olvidar sus diferencias y a pactar treguas que trajeran la igualdad para todos."

Los habitantes de la aldea de la arena, habían estado en una enorme lucha contra sus vecinos del Este. Nadie sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual se había llegado hasta aquí, así que sólo era una batalla sin razón alguna. El recién nombrado Kazekage sabía muy bien esto, y para honrar las muertes de los héroes de la aldea, llegó a un acuerdo con los rivales para tratar la paz. Justo el día de la ceremonia, muchos feudales llegaron desde aquel país, en especial de su aldea capital, la aldea de la roca.

Como uno de los mayores y más poderosos clanes de la aldea de la roca, e incluso, de todo el país de la tierra, había una familia que había obtenido riquezas incomparables. Por supuesto, la cabeza de esa familia fue invitada a la ceremonia.

Miembro de esa familia, un chico permanecía sentado sobre una carreta especialmente decorada para el desfile de honor de los nuevos aliados de la arena. Sin embargo, fue obligado a hacerlo, pues lo único que le importaba, era vivir su vida como un niño normal.

Cansado de tantos adultos aburridos, el chico comenzó a vagar por las calles de aquella villa. De alguna habilidosa forma había conseguido escapar de sus guardias, quienes lo buscaban desesperadamente.

Caminando por los callejones, consiguió llegar a un solitario espacio. No era muy vistoso, pero sin duda alguna, reflejaba el significado de la palabra hermoso. No era más que un parque de diversiones infantil. Habían pequeñas atracciones que habrían entusiasmado a cualquier niño, pero para un adulto, no era más que chatarra.

Algo a lo lejos, llamó la atención de ese chiquillo. Una silueta se dibujaba sobre una especie de montículo. Lleno de curiosidad, se acercó lentamente, ocultándose tras los pocos troncos secos que habían por ahí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que se trataba de un niño. Sus cabellos rojos eran ligeramente movidos por el cálido y seco aire del desierto. Con una mirada inexpresiva y completamente perdida, el pelirrojo se sentó en la arena, y sacó unos cuantos juguetes. El hijo del feudal continuaba espiando, esperaba que hiciera algo interesante, pero por casi quince minutos no hizo más que hablar con los juguetes. Hasta que:

"Papá, mamá... los extraño" Las lágrimas cegaron la mirada de aquel solitario niño. Era evidente que no solía demostrar sus sentimientos, pues le costaba un poco sollozar y su rostro se ponía completamente rojo en un intento por detener el fluir de sus ojos.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Dijo el otro chico mientras salía de su escondite.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me espiabas? ¡Vete de aquí niña!"

"¿Niña?" El hijo del feudal tenía el cabello largo y suave, rubio y brillante como el sol. La luz del sía se reflejaba en sus ojos azules como el infinito del cielo. Aún cuando todos sus rasgos eran los de una hermosa niña, el seguía siendo un chico.

"No soy una niña."Dijo enojado el rubio.

"Oh, discúlpame." Dijo el otro niño mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se quitaba el polvo.

"Mi nombre es Deidara, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

"Yo...yo soy Sasori."

Deidara le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa. En tan sólo unos 30 segundos ya había hecho un nuevo amigo. Al ver el gentil gesto de Deidara, Sasori se sonrojó y dio una tímida mirada.

"¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco con la arena?" Dijo con alegría el rubio.

"No hay mucho que hacer, podríamos hacer un castillo de arena. Es que jamás he estado en una playa." Dijo en tono de broma para tratar de romper un poco el hielo.

Tras varios intentos, terminaron cada uno sus castillos de arena. Apenas y llegaban al metro de altura, pero para unos pequeños como ellos, era un gran logro. Deidara no era muy talentoso, así que sólo pudo hacer un pequeño montículo de arena decorada con rocas. Pero el talento de Sasori salió a relucir.

"Dei-chaaaan, mira lo que hice."

"Es hermoso, genial castillo de arena"

"Gracias, aunque es raro hacerlos sin estar en una playa de verdad"

Deidara volteó a ver a Sasori con una mirada tan tierna que derretiría el más frío de los corazones.

"Debe ser divertido vivir en un lugar con tanta arena."

"Sí, un poco"

Y agotados se recostaron sobre el infértil suelo.

"Dime, ¿Por qué llorabas?" Dijo el rubio sin rodeos.

"Ah...pues..." Decía indeciso el pelirrojo. Decirle a un desconocido tu más grande dolor, no era algo tan fácil, pero por alguna razón, se sentía en confianza.

"Mis padres, murieron. De alguna forma siento que sus almas están dentro de estas marionetas. Mi abuela me dijo que cuando alguien importante se va, una parte de su esencia queda dentro de lo que es importante para él. Cuando mi abuela me contaba sobre mis padres, me dijo que habían heredado algunas de las técnicas marionetistas, así que cuando tengo una en mis manos, siento que abrazo a mis padres."

Viendo la expresión de alivio de Sasori al confesar eso, Deidara dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo:

"Sasori...-kun..."

"No, si tu eres Dei-chan, me gustaría que me dieras un mote a mí." Sin saber que contestar, contestó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Eh, que te parece... ¿Danna?"

"¿Y eso qué significa?, bueno, no importa...me gusta."

"Bien, Danna, tú y yo somos tan distintos. Al contrario de ti, mis padres viven, pero para mí, eso, no importa. Ellos no pasan tiempo conmigo, y cuando lo hacen, es sólo para aparentar una familia feliz ante la sociedad."

"Oh, vaya." Sasori no sabía muy bien que contestar, pero continúo escuchando atentamente.

"Mi familia es bastante reconocida. Vivimos rodeados de lujos, pero para serte sincero, desearía una vida como la tuya. Una vida en la que puedo disfrutar de cosas sencillas y llorar con tan sólo ver un recuerdo. Me encantaría vivir en un lugar tan divertido como éste."

"Claro que sí, pero en cierta forma te envidio"

"No, no lo hagas por favor."

Y permanecieron ahí tirados un poco más. Hasta que unos hombres llegaron hasta ellos, y tomaron a Deidara del brazo.

"Señorito Deidara, no podemos permitir que esté con gente como él."

"No me molesten."

Ignorando las peticiones del rubio, esos hombres lo cargaron y lo alejaban de su nuevo amigo.

Sasori, petrificado del miedo, no se podía permitir el perder a alguien más. Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡¡Dei-chan!!, ¡No te vayas!"

"No te preocupes, volveré a visitarte pronto. Así que seca esas lágrimas y dame una gran sonrisa."

"...Bueno..."

Y un rostro de completa felicidad y esperanza se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, salida de verdaderos sentimientos.

"Así se hace, te extrañaré...Danna."

"Y yo a ti, Dei-chan."

Y así, todas las tardes desde aquel día, se podía ver una pequeña silueta en la caja de arena de aquel parque. Una solitaria mirada fija al suelo todos los días. Tal vez su único amigo, jamás volvería, pero siempre guardaba la esperanza de un reencuentro.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. He estado muy triste ultimamente, y pues no he podido actualizar este fic. Además ese jueguito que no me deja...(suspiro)...en fin, supongo que jamás saldré del nivel 15.

Ya en la historia, me está gustando mucho (bueno, no tanto, pero creo que se irá solucionando), no sé que tal les parezca (Me encantan los reviews, me emociona ver que alguien lee mis locas ideas.). Me encantaría que me dijeran las cosas que quieren ver aquí.

Y ya como última cosa. Saluditos muy muy muy muy especiales a Dei-chan (explosivepuppet). Te quiero mucho mucho!!, eres una gran inspiración.

Bien, lean, comenten y recuerden...Las lechugas son verdes DATTEBAYO!!

* * *

_**Recuerdos.- Capitulo 5**_

Abrazando mi almohada, sonrió de una manera que sólo se vería linda en una pequeña niña de doce años, pero para mi edad, era patética, y aún así, me sentía cómodo haciéndola. Apoyando mis rubios cabellos en el frío colchón de la cama, derribo al suelo todo lo que estaba con anterioridad sobre ella, deseaba tener más espacio. Me sentía bien, tenía una extraña sensación en mi estómago. Aquello logró un efecto bastante complejo en mí. Sin embargo, todas estas alegrías se convirtieron en dudas cuando llegué a la conclusión de que algo iba mal.

Levante la sabana y cojines del piso y los coloqué de manera cuidadosa y ordenada sobre el mueble. Toda esa euforia de hace unos segundos, había escapado. Me senté sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Enciendo una tenue luz que apenas e ilumina un metro a su redonda. Del pequeño cajón sacó una bolsa de tela. Con calma, abro un pequeño nudo que con el tiempo se había apretado inexplicablemente. Cuando libero aquel sello, remuevo su contenido, y saco un pequeño y polvoso libro de negras tapas duras. Adornado con un pequeño broche en forma de ave y en el lomo, unas palabras escritas con letras doradas:

"Te amamos, feliz cumpleaños"

Me repugnaban esas palabras. Sabía muy bien que ese regalo había sido escogido por uno de mis cuidadores, tal vez el más cercano a mí y al que odiaba menos de todos. El hombre "mano derecha" de mi padre, le recordaba sus compromisos, y en un día común y corriente, al menos para él, lo pusieron al tanto de mi cumpleaños. Con una voz fría dijo: "Pues cómprale algo, llévalo a algún lado, o haz algo, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar en él". Sé mejor que nadie que esto era verdad, pues mis propios oídos presenciaron aquel suceso. Mi madre, enviciada con las finas cosas y codearse con la alta sociedad, estaba menos interesada de mi que mi padre. Me pregunté varias veces si de verdad recordará que tiene un hijo.

El día que mi cuidador llegó con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro y una caja adornada en un envoltorio de pequeñas manzanas en él, me dijo "Feliz cumpleaños, Dei-chan". Abrí sin entusiasmo el paquete, mientras el obligado hombre balbuceaba algo como: "Con cariño de parte de sus padres". Al remover el papel mal colocado, descubrí una pequeña agenda de color negro. Y el hombre, dijo con voz débil: "Bueno, eso es todo, podemos volver a la vida común". no estaba enojado, la verdad no esperaba nada de ellos, así que esté presente tan penoso me daba completamente igual.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y me alejó de aquellos tontos recuerdos. "Adelante."

La silueta que se dibujaba recargada en el marco de mi puerta, no era otra que la de Itachi-san. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y me reincorporé al instante. Tenía miedo de que alguien abriera esta libreta, por lo que la oculté rápidamente en el cajón lateral.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté, era obvia la pregunta, pero en realidad no me molestaba que él estuviera aquí.

"Como la has pasado en tu primera misión, he oído que no la completaron. ¿Sasori te hizo algo?" Dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa maliciosa. No era graciosa esa pregunta. Bien podría haberme hipnotizado, violado y yo ni me entero.

"Ha sido terrible, unos hombres nos interceptaron y tuvimos que retroceder." Por supuesto que no era verdad, Danna y yo acordamos decirle eso a todo el mundo, pero la realidad era otra.

_"Y esa es toda la historia, ahora lo recuerdas." Dijo con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras eran aún sorprendentes para mí. ¿Cómo puede ser que nos hallamos conocido ya? Debe ser una coincidencia. Además, si es algo tan importante, ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?_

_"No recuerdo nada, ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?" Pregunta completamente inútil, hablaba con tal tono de seriedad que cualquier cosa que dijese en ese momento sonaría a una verdad irrefutable. Al ver que no había respuesta de su parte, me vi en la necesidad de resignarme y creer en lo que decía._

_"Bien Deidara, regresemos a casa."_

_"¿Eh?, pero si aún no hacemos la misión." Repliqué_

_"Estás temblando, esta confesión te ha afectado bastante." Llevó una de sus manos a mi vientre por uno de los espacios entre los botones de la capa. Sin saber cómo, ya me encontraba entre él y una enorme roca._

_"No estás en condiciones, si nos atacan, estaremos perdidos." Levantó su mano, y acaricio un poco de mi pecho, provocándome una extraña y cálida sensación. Dejé escapar un pequeño y vergonzoso, pero a la vez lindo, gemido de placer. Se apartó de mí, me dio la espalda y pude oír una pequeña risa viniendo de él. Por supuesto que me enojé, esa sensación era cien veces más atractiva que las palabras de Itachi-san._

_"¡Vámonos!" Gritó a unos diez metros más adelante de mí. Una nube de humo se presentó y en su lugar había un pergamino rojo. Evidentemente era su traje habitual. Lo guardó y comenzó a caminar con sus propias piernas. Había recobrado su tono de voz natural, y yo la palidez de mi rostro. Corría lo más rápido que pude hasta él. Es pequeño, pero veloz._

_Casi al llegar a nuestra guarida, regresó a su cuerpo de siempre, y me dio instrucciones sobre mentir, aún dudando si nos creerían. Si descubrían nuestra farsa, aceptó llevar la responsabilidad, así que me reconfortaba un poco saber que no sería castigado._

Por supuesto que todo esto no se lo dije a Itachi-san, simplemente pasó por mi mente, y aún sintiendo escalofríos en mi pecho, me lleve las manos a él y suspiré.

"Oh, tal parece que Sasori te ha dicho algo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Dije con mi rostro sonrojado nuevamente.

"Porque has lanzado tal suspiro con sólo decir el nombre de tu compañero." Y se acercó un poco a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a unos 3 centímetros de distancia.

"Pero recuerda que yo estoy aquí, contigo." Toco mi mentón y lo recorrió delicadamente. Esta sensación era parecida a la de mi pecho, pero había algo diferente.

"En fin, es hora de dormir. Que descanses, Deidara-san." Se paró y se fue de mi habitación.

Olvidando el asunto del cuaderno, posé mi rubia cabellera sobre la almohada. Era tan largo y brillante que hacía un abanico hermosísimo, aunque no era hora de alagar mi cabello.

"Será posible que..." Y cerré los ojos sin completar la oración. Esa noche no soñé absolutamente nada, aunque de haberlo hecho, habría sido una estúpida comedia romántica con Danna e Itachi-san peleando por mí.

A la mañana siguiente, nos reunimos en el comedor como de costumbre. La ausencia de cinco personas era notable. Kakuzu y Hidan se había dirigido a buscar a Nibi, Konan-san y Pein-sama seguro estaban en sus asuntos. Zetsu-san nunca estaba. Aún cuando llevo poco aquí, soy muy perceptivo en estas cosas. Itachi-san y Kisame-san parecían estar también ausentes, aunque según recuerdo ellos no tenían misión. Cuando me disponía a sentarme en mi silla, una sombra apareció, sentado en uno de los espacios alrededor de la mesa. Y dirigiéndome una sonrisa, se levantó de su sitio.


	6. Chapter 6

Han dicho varios que por qué itadei si es sasodei....u.u yo mismo me lo pregunto. Es mi gran sueño, ItaDei vs SasoDei....pero siempre triunfará la verdad....SASODEI IS LOVE FOREVER!!!!

No sé si se los había confesado, pero yo vengo del futuro, de un futuro muy cercano. Y les puedo asegurar que en mi época, el SasoDei domina el mundo y la vida es mucho mucho mucho mejor.

Ahora si, despues de las tonterías, viene lo bueno. Es el capitulo más raro que he escrito. No sé en donde andaba mi mente. Me encanta como va, pero no le veo más de dos o tres capitulos por delante. Mil gracias a los que dejan reviews.

Y mil gracias más a Dei-chan (explosivepupppet), eres mi gran inspiración, y me alientas siempre a continuar con el fic.

Y bueno, recuerden: Las lechugas han sido, son y siempre serán verdes DATTEBAYO!!

* * *

_**Recuerdos- Capitulo 6**_

Colocó una mano detrás de mi cuello, y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Aquellos movimientos exaltaban hasta el último de los nervios de mi nuca, sentía mi piel aumentar su temperatura en contraste con su fría y dura mano. Poco a poco, me inclinó sobre la mesa, y cuando entré en razón, ya estaba completamente tirado en ella. Liberó su mano y la paso por mi mentón, acariciándolo con tal suavidad que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, incluso lo sentí en la punta de los pies. Cuando llevo sus dedos a mi frente, movió mi enorme mechón favorito y lo puso detrás de mi oído, revelándole mis ojos. Con su otra mano, comenzó a desabotonar mi capa, justo como la vez anterior, sólo que esta vez fue más cuidadoso al colocar su mano en mi vientre. Dio un leve recorrido alrededor de mi ombligo, cosa que me hizo soltar un leve y embarazoso gemido. Comenzó a elevarla y noté en su rostro una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción, parecida a la de un niño que ha logrado que sus padres se crean una mentira. Su mano comienza a frotar por encima de mis delgadas ropas, hasta la altura de mi corazón. Mi pecho ardía, y sentí mis latidos como nunca antes. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío, y a escasos centímetros de distancia, su aliento golpeaba sobre mis sonrojadas mejillas. Sentía sus respiraciones llegar hasta mi garganta, tenían un sabor bastante peculiar, indescriptible, diría yo. Cuando sentía la desesperación, llegó el momento, acerco sus pequeños labios a los míos. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, y para aminorar la impaciencia, cerré los ojos. Incapaz de contenerme, apreté también los puños y sentí como mi espalda se contrajo, llevándome a una postura más firme, parecida a la de una estatua sobre la mesa. Sentí el ligero roce de sus labios. Apenas duró una fracción de segundo, cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

"Sasori, ¿Piensas dejarlo esperando más tiempo?"

Me levanté de un salto de la mesa, y tratando de recapitular todo aquello que había parecido un largo momento, me di cuenta que apenas duró unos minutos. Con mi reacción, lancé unos pasos detrás al pelirrojo que me había estado esperando en el comedor. Con su mirada aún expresiva, pensé si todo aquello pudiera ser tan sólo una ilusión, pero esta sensación que aún percibía en mis labios, me indicaba lo contrario. En el lado opuesto de la habitación, el ya conocido moreno aguardaba con su compañero, siempre cargando su espada en la espalda. Debo aceptar que no esperaba verlos por aquí, pero no hubo tiempo de preguntarles la razón, mi rostro seguramente estaba sonrojado y me apenaba un poco delante de Itachi-san.

Se dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Así era aún más difícil explicarle la situación a Itachi-san, pero me reconfortaba un poco ver a Danna con su actitud habitual.

"¿Y bien?"

"Danna y yo, sólo..." Balbuceaba nervioso, tratando de que las palabras fluyeran naturalmente, pero estaba tan nervioso que mi mente se puso en blanco, y olvidé toda palabra conocida.

"¿Danna?" Olvidé que nadie sabía que le decía asi. Tras aquellos recuerdos, creí que decirle así me haría superar la amnesia y tal vez ver algo más del pasado, además es un poco más cómodo decirle así e infunde menos miedo. Por supuesto, aceptó de mala gana.

"Es una larga historia, Itachi-san."

"Veo que se están llevando bastante bien."

"No, es sólo, que...debió confundirme con alguien más. Ahora mismo voy a pedirle una explicación, o a darle una disculpa, la verdad ya no sé." Sí, necesitaba reordenar mis ideas.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y les di la espalda, caminando lentamente hacía la habitación de Sasori, aquel espantoso lugar. Llevaba una de mis manos en mi boca, tratando de pensar que decirle, pero mi mente seguía en blanco. Tal vez sea mejor descansar y decírselo mañana. Más tranquilo ya, acelero un poco mi paso, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento levanta mi capa y revuelve mi cabello. Restándole importancia, abro la puerta de madera de mi cuarto, y al volverla a cerrar, pongo llave y me siento en mi cama. Ahora que recuerdo, no terminé el asunto del libro.

Camino hacía el cajón donde había ocultado el cuaderno y lo abro con cuidado. Sigue tal y como lo dejé. Lo pongo sobre mi escritorio. No recuerdo la última vez que revise lo que tenía escrito, ni siquiera sé que uso le di. Tal vez un diario, o una bitácora de ideas artísticas. Sea lo que sea, al vez tenga pistas sobre mi pasado con Danna. Reviso la página inmediata a la pasta, y tiene muchos números escritos, tal vez notas de mi clase de matemáticas o algo así, en ese caso era mi cuaderno de anotaciones de las clases privadas. Recuerdo vagamente que me pasaba las clases soñando despierto y escribiendo tonterías en mi pequeño diario. Cuidadosamente abro el libro en una página al azar. Hay frases escritas, completamente incoherentes la una con la otra.

_Hoy he conocido a alguien genial._

_Espero que espere por mí._

Qué suerte al encontrar la página del día que lo conocí. Mis ojos se humedecen un poco. Recorro las hojas y en cada una de ellas vienen cosas distintas, dibujos de él y yo jugando en el parque, tomados de las manos, acostados en el pasto, vaya, que feliz debí ser. Pero conforme las paginas se terminaban, cada vez estaban menos llenas de letras, cuando encontré las últimas 20 páginas escritas, cada una decía:

_Jamás me dejaran ir con él._

Ahora creo recordar algo. Los hombres de mi padre le informaron todo sobre él. Ahora sé que no es nada inventado, aunque sigue un poco nublada mi memoria. Cuando se enteró, se puso furioso de saber que me había juntado con alguien que no era de nuestra categoría, según él. Así que me prohibió salir siquiera de mi casa.

Cuando quería cerrar el cuaderno, abro accidentalmente la última página y encuentro un escrito un tanto extraño. ¿Será un pensamiento?

_Diversión en un día de lluvia: Por Deidara_

_La lluvia llegará, no importa lo que intente._

_El día será cubierto de nubes, y la penumbra reinará._

_Entrando en la casa, los niños corren para que los salve su madre._

_Nos acurrucaremos alrededor de la chimenea._

_Veremos en la televisión los dibujos animados._

_Mamá nos traerá pastel de fresa, un nuevo sabor para todos._

_Espera por favor, ese es mi pedazo._

_Si te lo comes, no te perdonaré jamás._

No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que es. Creo recordar que mi maestro de lenguas nos encargó de tarea un poema, y sólo pude escribir este penoso verso que ni siquiera rimaba. Ahora mismo podría corregirlo y hacer una excelente obra, pero no tengo tiempo.

Alguien llama a la puerta, cierro el libro y lo vuelvo a ocultar.

"Deidara, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Itachi-san, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es sobre Sasori"


	7. Chapter 7

Tal vez trato de apresurar un poco el final. Si por mi fuera, tardaría al menos 30 capitulos, pero creo que 8 estarán bien.

Pues, ya no sé ni lo que escribo, se supone que fuera un SasoDei meloso, pero acaba siendo de misterio (y ni tanto). Waa, esta cabeza mia que ya no da para más.

Y sí, no les he mentido. El SasoDei dominará pronto, sólo esperemos con fé a que el mundo abra los ojos.

Las lechugas son verdes DATTEBAYO!!

* * *

**Recuerdos.- Capítulo 7**

"Hace poco que lo conoces, asi que tal vez no sepas sobre una de sus habilidades especiales."

El tono en que dijo estas palabras, hizo estremecer mi cuerpo Una fría sensación recorrió mi espalda y a su vez, me puse recto y un poco de saliva pasó por mi garganta haciendo su habitual sonido, señal de mi nerviosismo. Se veía realmente preocupado, no importa por donde lo viera, este no era el Itachi-san que había venido a mi habitación hace poco, lucía verdaderamente preocupado. Puse una cara de interés por sus palabras, alentándolo a continuar, pero continuamos en silencio por un rato más. Cuando la tensión se sentía ya en el aire, rompió la estresante pausa y continuó.

"Deidara-san, ¿Cuanto recuerdas de tu pasado?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Digo que, desde cuando tienes memoria."

Realmente no había pensado en eso, pero ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo muy poco de mi niñez. Tal vez, hasta mis catorce años, y aún asi, mis memorias se vuelven borrosas hasta que se esclarecen mas o menos el año pasado. "Pues, la verdad no lo sé."

"Me lo temía."

"A que te refieres"

"Sasori destaca de entre todos nosotros por su habilidad para controlar las mentes y recuerdos de las personas."

No logro comprenderlo, ¿Insinúa que mi falta de memoria es por su culpa?, a no ser que...

"Es exactamente como lo estas pensando, él ha manipulado tus recuerdos."

Me levanté de la cama repentinamente. Tratando de asimilar su teoría, le di la espalda y llevé mi mano derecha a mi barbilla en una posición deductiva. Miraba a la esquina que se formaba entre la pared y el techo, como si así fuera a obtener una respuesta. Itachi-san permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo. Comencé a recorrer la habitación en la misma posición, hasta que, supe que algo no encajaba, aquel cuaderno había estado cerrado todo este tiempo, lo recuerdo perfectamente, y en él, hay frases que escribí con mi puño y letra.

"¿Por qué dudas?, ¿Hay algo que te haga pensar lo contrario?" Me preguntó con una cara de completa indignación, tal vez por dudar de sus suposiciones. Para enmendarlo, me siento en la cama, más o menos a un metro de él, y comienzo a contarle la historia.

Mientras le comentaba todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, mostraba una expresión de completo interés. Le decía sobre su confesión en aquel oasis, y sobre el diario. Fue cuando mencioné lo de las frases, que se atrevió a responder.

"¿Entonces es eso lo que te hace incrédulo?"

"..."

"Dime, ¿Y si todo esto fue planeado?"

"¿Planeado?"

"Me refiero a, ¿Qué tal si todos estos recuerdos son falsos?, ¿Y si este cuaderno jamás fue tuyo?, ¿Y si jamás sucedió todo aquello?"

"No, no puede ser."

"Bien, creo que todo es demasiado perfecto, si estas suposiciones son correctas, entonces todo encajaría. Piénsalo."

Se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido en la frente. Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo por un segundo. Luego la abrió y se fue.

Lancé un suspiro que se escucho tal vez por todo el pasillo. Necesitaba reordenar mis ideas, y me di cuenta que ya era muy noche. Entonces, me fui a dormir, pero no pude ni siquiera cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Cada vez que lo hacía, imágenes de Danna riéndose de mi aparecían, y me aterraban, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso temía que todo aquello fuera verdad? Sacudí la cabeza varias veces, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez, trato de engañarme creyendo que Danna es sincero. Tal vez, Itachi-san es más de fiar que Danna, pero, quisiera que fuera mentira, eso es lo que quiero.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y descubrí que me había quedado dormido. Aún con la mente confusa, salí de la habitación y fui al comedor. Ahí estaba la causa de mi dolor de cabeza, Danna. Me acerqué a él y no me atreví a decirle hola, no parecía importarle. Dijo con su fría voz:

"Pein-sama quiere que reanudemos la misión, ¡Vámonos!"

Como antes, comenzamos a caminar por el desierto. Esta vez no me interesaba socializar con él, sólo terminar la misión, aunque sería muy buena oportunidad para averiguar algo. Entonces, cuando habíamos recorrido ya unos kilómetros, me atreví a preguntar:

"Danna, ¿Son ciertos los rumores sobre sus jutsus de control mental?" Trate de que sonara como una conversación casual, al parecer notó lo tenso que estaba.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Ah, bueno, fue Itachi-san." No había por qué ocultarlo, no es que sean enemigos o algo asi.

"Ya veo." Su voz sonó demasiado desinteresada, como si responder no fuera necesario.

Duramos unos pocos metros más en silencio, parecía que estaba escogiendo bien las palabras a utilizar.

"Deidara, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Ah, claro." Me gustaría que respondiera primero la mía, pero parece que esa es su actitud. No me importa mucho en realidad.

"¿Confías en mi?"

Esas tres palabras me marcaron por unos instantes. Traté de responder de inmediato, pero sentía mi lengua trabada. Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar, y le respondí con una amigable e inofensiva sonrisa. Parece que entendió el mensaje.

Llegamos a la aldea de la arena, esta vez sin contratiempos, creo que ya me había hecho a la idea de estar aquí aún por obligación. Danna hizo un extraño ruido desde la afueras de la ciudad, y en unos minutos un hombre salió corriendo de ahí, parecía un militar.

"Sasori-sama, aquí está el reporte." Dijo a la vez que le entregaba unos documentos.

"Buen trabajo. Sigue vigilando." Hizo una rápida sucesión de sellos con las manos, y el mismo sonido anterior se escucho. El hombre dio media vuelta, y caminó como un zombi. ¿Ese era su jutsu mental? Me aterró la idea de que aquel hombre hubiera perdido todos sus recuerdos y ahora creyera ser un soldado de esta aldea. Entonces comprendí, lo fácil que hubiera sido controlarme, así que una vez más, desconfié de él.

El camino vuelta a casa fue más rápido de lo normal. Ahora que revisaba la base por el exterior, no parecía muy detallada, tal vez porque solo es temporal. Según había oído, cambian su escondite cada que hay problemas. El desierto aún era visible y rodeaba completamente un enorme montón de rocas, era impresionante que dentro de él hubiera habitaciones y pasillos tan bien hechos.

Antes de entrar, se quedo un momento en silencio apreciando aquella construcción. Entonces me dijo:

"Deidara, aún desconfías de mí. Pero yo sé que siempre has sido inteligente, sé que encontrarás tus respuestas."

Agaché la mirada, y entramos en silencio a la base. Este día no fue muy bueno que digamos. Sólo quiero descansar, pero, con todas estas dudas, no sé si podré hacerlo.

Dieron las tres de la mañana en mi reloj. Mis ojos se notaban ya cansados, pero me era imposible conciliar el sueño. Me levanté y comencé a hojear aquel diario una vez más, intentando encontrar alguna pista. Fue entonces cuando comprendí una parte del mensaje.


	8. Chapter 8

Ha sido divertido, pero como todo, este fic también debe terminar.

Quiero agradecer a los que siguieron este fic, y bueno, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Siento que el final está un poco apresurado, pero aún asi (a mi parecer) quedó bien (No se vayan a confundir).

Bien, espero que les guste. Nos vemos!!

* * *

_**Recuerdos.- Capitulo 8 (Final)**_

"_(SEN^2+COS^2)+2=?" _ Una a una, las operaciones iban aumentando su dificultad, llegando hasta problemas que a un universitario le costarían trabajo. Cuando vi todos estos números en la primera página, creía que eran estúpidos garabatos de mi niñez, pero ahora lo entiendo todo.

"La primera respuesta es tres"

Aún cuando he odiado la escuela y los estudios, siempre he destacado por mi talento, tanto intelectual como artístico. Pero es uno de los secretos que borré junto con mi pasado, pocas personas lo sabían. Sólo alguien a quien le hubiera contado sabría que yo era una especie de "genio". Para cuando tenía diez años mis estudios eran ya los de una persona de dieciséis, así que resolver todo esto no era un reto para mí.

"La segunda es nueve"

Pero, no recuerdo haber dejado estas operaciones, aunque tenga todas estas lagunas mentales sé que yo no dejo las cosas a medias, y menos algo tan fácil. Pero hacer algo como esto, con tanto detalle, me parece un poco extraño, no cabe duda que alguien quería que los resolviera.

"La tercera es diez"

Todas estas ecuaciones sin resolver, me tomaron poco más de diez minutos en resolverlas. Ahora, comparando los resultados con el texto sin sentido del final, me llevan a una conclusión: Alguien me ha estado esperando

La lluvia **llegará**, no importa lo que intente.

**El día** será cubierto de nubes, y la penumbra reinará.

Entrando **en** la casa, los niños corren para **que** los salve su madre.

**Nos** acurrucaremos alrededor de la chimenea.

**Veremos** en la televisión los dibujos animados.

Mamá nos traerá pastel **de** fresa, un **nuevo** sabor para todos.

**Espera por** favor, ese es **mi** pedazo.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez más abundantes, hasta que rompí en llanto. Al final, una pista de mi pasado había llegado a mí. Comencé a pensar quien podría haber escrito todo esto, pero una sola persona venía a mi mente a cada instante: Danna.

Aún no conocía todas sus capacidades, pero sin duda parecía capaz de hacer algo así. Escuchaba mi corazón latir y resonar por toda la desolada habitación.

Había sólo una cosa que seguía sin encajar, en los recuerdos que me dijo Danna, jamás le mencioné mis capacidades, ¿Cómo lo pudo saber?

Otra cosa que me alteraba, era saber, ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto?, si antes era tan lindo y atento, ¿Por qué ahora es tan frío conmigo? ¿Acaso no le intereso?

No había manera de dejar todas las dudas. Mientras alguna parte del misterio se resolvía, otra verdad parecía huir de mí. No tenía sentido agobiarme tanto, así que decidí dormir un poco. Fue entonces, cuando tuve aquel pequeño sueño.

"_¿Deidara?"_

"_Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?"_

"_Vamos, deja de bromear, soy yo, Sasori."_

"_Yo no te conozco, pero si sabes mi nombre debe ser por algo."_

"_¿Qué te ocurre?, el año pasado prometimos vernos de nuevo, así que he estado aquí, esperando por ti."_

"_No, no recuerdo eso. Pero si tu quieres, podemos ser amigos."_

"_Ah…claro"_

Los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana impactaban mi rostro, o al menos eso sentía. Cuando abrí los ojos descubrí que no era más que la luz artificial de la lámpara, que deprimente. Es en estos días cuando no recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste, y esta vez no era la excepción, pues solo recordaba aquella parte y en cierta forma, me aterra que eso haya sucedido.

Sin ganas de levantarme, me deslicé hacía el baño para tomar una ducha. Hoy no teníamos misiones, pues ya habíamos completado la anterior, será más fácil evitar a Danna, me preocupa ponerme a llorar en cuanto vez su rostro. Pero no debo evitarlo, no hasta que resuelva todas mis dudas.

Sequé mi cabello con una toalla mientras pensaba las posibles respuestas que me podría dar, así como las preguntas que le haría. Estudiaba con cuidado cada una de las situaciones a las que podía llegar y todas las teorías que podían darle respuesta a este misterio. Todas ellas eran, en parte, ilógicas. Desde un secuestro extraterrestre hasta Danna viajando al pasado alterando mi historia. Sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar todas esas tonterías. Esperé un poco más sentado en el borde de mi cama. Caminé hacia el armario, me puse mi ropa delgada y sobre ella la capa. Peiné mi cabello y me puse en marcha hasta su habitación.

Llegué hasta la puerta con el rótulo de "Akasuna no Sasori" y recordé mi encuentro con él, en un lugar lleno de sangre y cuerpos en las paredes. Antes no podía ni imaginar por que los tenía, ahora sé que son la materia prima para sus marionetas. Suena un poco tétrico.

Di pequeños golpes, casi insonoros, con la esperanza de que no estuviera y posponer cada vez más nuestra conversación, pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente suave para que no escuchara, pues en seguida se escucho su voz invitándome a pasar. Debe ser que sus paredes hacen resonar hasta el más mínimo sonido.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud. El penetrante chirrido de las bisagras sin aceite me ensordeció un poco. Trate de entrar sigilosamente, y en un acto involuntario, cerré los ojos. Cuando los abría, vi en el fondo la mesa que tanto me había aterrado. Sentado en una silla y de espaldas hacía mí, estaba la persona causante de mis pesadillas. Sus alborotados cabellos rojos parecían incendiarse con el reflejo de las luces del techo. Con curiosidad, me puse a inspeccionar el cuarto con la mirada, me sorprendió el ver que no había una cama. Me pregunto si este chico dormirá.

"¿Querías decirme algo?" Se giró para verme "¿Deidara?"

Aún petrificado del miedo, retrocedí unos pasos, hasta que sentí que algo me empujaba al frente. Entonces lancé un suspiro y caminé para enfrentarme a él. Al caminar, mis zapatos hacían ruido al impactarse con la sangre regada por el suelo, aunque la mayoría estaba ya seca. La habitación parecía hacerse más grande a cada paso, pues sentía que por más que caminaba, jamás llegaba a él. Hasta que, cuando me di cuenta, estaba justo a su lado.

Colocó su codo en el respaldo de la silla y apoyó su mejilla contra su puño. Sus seductores ojos me miraban y esbozó una sonrisa, es seguro que ya sepa a lo que vengo. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir.

"Te escucho." Me alentó con la voz más profunda que nunca. Mi corazón comenzó a ir más de prisa, cada vez que estoy con él sucede.

"Ah, bien. Dime Danna, cuando nos separamos aquella vez, ¿Fue la última ocasión en que nos vimos?"

Mostró una sonrisa dejando relucir sus perfectos dientes blancos. Parece que esperaba que dijera eso. Pero aún así no me contestó nada. Es complicado comprender a este chico.

"Bien, una pregunta más. ¿Cuánto sabes de mí? Me refiero a, ¿cuánto te conté aquella vez?"

"Deidara, ya te he dicho todo lo que hablamos la primera vez." Se levantó de la silla y me acorraló en la esquina del cuarto, justo al lado de uno de sus putrefactos cuerpos, la sangre escurría por las paredes y la sentía tocar mi cuello, pero le resté importancia. "Y la segunda vez, bueno, te contaré como sucedió."

Comenzó a hablar mientras se paseaba por la habitación. "Fue justo un año después de tu partida. Estuve esperando ahí, donde prometimos. Cada día era una completa tortura. Mirar al horizonte, anhelando ver tu sombra acercarse a mí. Cada vez era más difícil. Pero un día, justo un año después, al llegar hasta el lugar para seguir aguardando, estabas ahí. Tus rubios cabellos revoloteaban en el viento justo como los recordaba. Y temiendo que no fueras tú, me acerque y te hablé. Te diste la vuela y con los ojos perdidos me dijiste "¿Disculpa, te conozco?". Esas palabras me dolieron mucho. Aún engañándome traté de creer que era una broma tuya, pero una vez más, me hiciste saber que no me conocías"

Hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Todo aquello me resultaba familiar. Claro, era lo que había soñado justo la noche anterior. No puedo creer que no recuerde esto, si es algo tan importante debería estar al tanto. Entonces continúo:

"Estaba a punto de irme llorando, pero me diste una sonrisa y dijiste que aún así podríamos ser amigos. Recuperé el ánimo y volvimos a jugar juntos. Entonces me sorprendiste con una pregunta"

"_¿Alguna vez has escrito entre sueños?"_

"_¿Entre sueños?"_

"_Si, es extraño, pero a veces sueño con una sombra que me dice que me esperará por siempre. Y justo hoy que te conocí me dices algo parecido. Debe ser cosa del destino. Cada vez que me levanto trato de recordar todo el sueño, pero sólo encuentro pequeñas frases, y las escribo en un cuaderno especial, mira."_

"_Vaya, es hermoso. ¿Un regalo de tus padres?"_

"_Sí, pero no es importante por eso. Mira adentro."_

"_Cielos. Somos nosotros."_

"_No sé porque, pero a veces dibujo a este chico. Además están todas las frases que te digo en mis sueños. Creo que la que más se repite es "Espérame". No es coincidencia que se parezca tanto a ti."_

"_Como tú dijiste, debe ser cosa del destino."_

"Trataba de contener las lágrimas. Y aún asi se me escaparon algunas cuantas. Estaba justo en tu posición actual, sin saber porque no recordabas nuestro pasado. Entonces continuamos jugando y platicando nuestros secretos."

Su voz parecía cortarse cada vez que hablaba. Me comentó que así fue como le dije que sabía tanto de matemáticas. Entonces, aquel mensaje provenía de él. Estaba tan centrado en su plática, que decidí no interrumpirlo.

"Cuando al final del día nos tuvimos que despedir, mire en los ojos de tu cuidador un brillo malévolo. Entonces me fulminó con la mirada y supe que algo no andaba bien. Te seguí de lejos hasta que llegamos al lujoso carruaje de tu padre, que aguardaba en la puerta. Subiste y tu cuidador le comentó algo al oído. Fue cuando dijo: "Tendremos que recurrir a ellos de nuevo". Por su tono pude suponer lo que tramaba y, si mi teoría era correcta, toda tu pérdida de memoria tendría sentido ahora. Entonces, me escabullí por el otro lado del carruaje y entré. Me sorprendió ver la facilidad con la que te habías dormido, seguro por tanto jugar. Tomé el diario que abrazabas con cariño y escribí unas cuantas cosas, con el deseo de que lo resolvieras algún día"

"_**Llegará el día en que nos veremos de nuevo. Espera por mí."**_

"Escapé de ahí. Era justo como lo había supuesto, pues tu padre gritó "Pongan rumbo a Konoha", entonces me decidí, que jamás te abandonaría, y que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, sabrías toda la verdad."

Aún sin saber la verdad completa, mis labios temblaban. Tenía ganas de llevar mis manos a mi rostro y llorar desconsoladamente, cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruido.

"No es así. ¡Es una trampa Deidara!"

Esa oscura voz sonó por todo el lugar y el aire que entro con fuerza, movió unos cuantos centímetros cada objeto en la habitación. Volteamos hacia la puerta disgustados por la interrupción. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente ante la sorpresa.

"Itachi-san." Estaba parado ahí, con una gran cara de preocupación, pero en sus ojos, un instinto animal, una sed de sangre, eran dirigidos a Danna. Parecía haber estado escuchando nuestra conversación. Cuando volteé a ver a Danna, no parecía molesto, al contrario, parecía haberlo estado esperando.

"¿Me vas a decir que tu familia no es especialista en genjutsus?" Dijo casi burlándose de él. Enfurecido, apretó los puños y le respondió de un grito:

"Claro que no lo niego, nosotros los Uchiha somos los mejores en ello, pero eso no nos hace culpables."

"¿Culpables?, ¿A qué se refiere?"

"Tu padre contrataba los servicios de los ninjas Uchiha para poder usar sus excelentes genjutsus. ¿Acaso no es la mejor forma de persuadir a los enemigos?"

Itachi parecía una roca apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Danna continúo hablando.

"Dime Itachi, el genjutsu sólo sirve para hipnotizar a la gente. Dime, no puedes, borrar sus memorias e introducir otras."

"¡Cállate!"

Borrar mi mente. ¿Itachi-san?, ¿Mi padre hizo que un Uchiha borrara mi mente?...Pero…

"Sí Deidara. Hace años, la primera vez que nos vimos, tu padre detestaba que no trataras con gente de tu "categoría", así que hizo que me olvidaras. Luego, un año después, al repetirse los eventos, hizo lo mismo y tomo la precaución de jamás volverte a llevar a Sunagakure. Sin embargo, tu subconsciente siempre lo tuvo presente, en tus sueños."

"Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Itachi-san?"

"Justo cuando fuimos a buscarte por ordenes de Pein-sama, Itachi te encerró en un genjutsu. Jamás creí que con tu gran inteligencia fueras tan fácil de engañar. Así que me quedé junto a ti, esperando por el día en que me recordaras. Pero parece que aquel genjutsu no fue sólo para capturarte."

Una risa malévola comenzó a escucharse por la habitación. De la boca de Itachi salían carcajadas junto a sollozos. Sus ojos parecían más rojos que nunca. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

"Tienes razón. ¡Felicidades Sasori!, has descubierto mi truco. Pero no sabes lo que es estar solo por tanto tiempo. Sólo deseaba una nueva muñeca para jugar, ¿No es también lo que deseas con tus marionetas?, Alguien que te acompañe, alguien que te ame."

"Ita…"

"Sí Deidara, eso hice, te he engañado desde el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez. Tus hermosos ojos azules combinados con tu blanca piel y rubios cabellos. Te deseo, deseo poseer toda esa perfección sólo para mí. Vamos, acepta estar conmigo."

Bajé la mirada, ¿Acaso sentía algo por él como para ir a su lado?

"No importa, borraré tu mente y con mis engaños haré que me ames una vez más. ¿Recuerdas aquel beso?, seguro que te gustó. Con mis habilidades, puedo hacer que estés conmigo por siempre."

Con sorpresa, abrí los ojos y apreté los puños. ¿Me sentía frustrado de que me engañara, o decepcionado de que fuera real?

"Bien, no hace falta que vengas."

"Itachi-san. Tú no eres lo que pensaba." Dije con el poco aliento que aún conservaba. Mi estómago estaba revuelto y sentía mi sangre fluir rápidamente. "Había escuchado que toda tu familia había muerto, y creí que apreciabas sus recuerdos. Pero ahora veo que no aprecias para nada el pasado, para ti, las memorias no valen nada."

"¿Y eso qué? Si podemos manipularlas a nuestro antojo, ¿Qué más da?"

Danna se acercó lentamente y puso un brazo delante de mí para detenerme. Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía un cuchillo en la mano que antes estaba en el suelo."Ya es suficiente Deidara, yo me encargo."

Me alentó a salir de la habitación, pero me negué. Itachi se tiró al suelo con las manos en su cabeza y comenzó a gritar de manera estruendosa. Danna hizo una rápida sucesión de sellos con la mano que rápidamente reconocí. Caminé hasta él, y le dije que esperara un poco más. Extrañado, me cedió el lugar. Le tendí la mano a Itachi-san, y con una sonrisa le dije:

"Vamos Itachi, seamos amigos"

Pero parecía no querer eso. Y me gritó repetidamente que me fuera.

"Deidara, hay personas a las que no puedes cambiar con una sonrisa. No te sientas mal por él, ni le tengas lástima, eso sólo lo hace sentir peor."

Un sonido se escucho por la habitación e Itachi abrió los ojos, para luego cerrarlos lentamente y caer en un profundo sueño. Lo llevamos hasta su cama y ahí se quedó. Cerramos silenciosamente la puerta de su cuarto y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

"Danna, Itachi-san, ¿Recordará algo de esto?"

"No, he borrado todos sus recuerdos relacionados con esto desde que entraste a Akatsuki."

"Oh, bien. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Sólo una."

"Bien, ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que nos reencontraríamos?"

"Deidara, yo confío en ti, se que eres muy listo y que esos problemillas no eran nada para tu intelecto. Los oculté de manera que sólo tú y yo lo comprendiéramos. Ahora una pregunta para ti."

"Ah, claro, es justo."

"¿Sabes por qué yo también se manipular memorias?"

"…"

"Porque en el momento en que resolvieras el misterio, haría esto."

Se acercó a mí, y puso una mano en mi frente, y con un ligero empujón. Me hizo recordar todo aquello que había olvidado. Mi niñez, nuestros encuentros, mi familia. Todo estaba ahí. ¿Será que todos estos años ha estado esperando por este momento?

Lo empujé hacia la pared que estaba detrás de él. Y con una sonrisa le dije:

"Danna, hagamos recuerdos juntos."

Lleve mi rostro hasta el suyo, y le di un cálido beso que siempre quedará en mi mente. De ahora en adelante, jamás olvidaré mi pasado, y si lo hago, sé que mi Danna estará ahí para recordármelo.

~FIN~


End file.
